The mandala dance
by Incredibleintruder
Summary: Captain Falcon receives a gift from a certain princess from the planet Magica, something that will make him feel wonderful...


The Mandala dance

It was a normal day for Captain Falcon, after some hard work done hunting down criminals; he arrived at his home to see through his fan mail. As the number one bounty hunter and F-zero pilots in the galaxy, he had a lot of fans, which gave him letter of praise, gifts and sometime offers for him. He usually did not look thorough fully, as there were far too many each time, but this time was different. A peculiar package had arrived; one wrapped in a beautiful way, which was sent by none other than Princia Ramode, the princess of the planet Magica. A gift from such a notorious person as well as a fellow racer was strange, but offered some opportunity. If she actually cared enough to send him, her rival, a package, one could wonder what sort of exotic thing could be inside. Opening it up, he found a holo-tape with the inscription ''Mandala dance'' written on it. Curious about the whole deal, Captain Falcon opened up a small port on the side of his helmet, making sure that the picture would appear only inside it. As the holo-tape began playing, a catchy tune appeared in the background as various circular shapes of different colors popped up. After a few second of this, Princia appeared in the video, dressed in her racer getup, which looked like something a belly-dancer would wear. As soon as he recognised her, she began dancing to the music playing, the various shapes and colors still going on wildly in the background. Just like her clothes suggested, she belly-danced, but in a professional way, decidedly knowing exactly what she was doing. Watching, Captain Falcon could not help himself thinking she looked incredibly beautiful. As the video went on, several angles of her dance were shown, a lot of them being a frame of her belly and even some close-up to her belly button. Looking and listening to the video and the amazing performance, he could not help himself but feel a little light-headed, wishing for this video to never end, focusing his attention to the swaying hips and undulating belly of Princia Ramode. Concentrating fully on the video, he began hearing things much clearer now, things that he could not hear before, as if Princia herself spoke to him.

-The Mandala dance is wonderful...

It sure was, he thought, as he found himself wanting to hear her voice a lot more, as it had a very alluring tone.

-Look at the Mandala dance...focus on the Mandala dance...it is so mesmerizing...so beautiful...it has ensnared you, hypnotized you, as it makes you want to listen to me and obey while you watch the sexy dance...

Captain Falcon, completely hypnotized at this point, listened to every single word as his mind processed this new fact. He was at her mercy and it was gloriously blissful.

-Obey me...serve me, as I am your rightful ruler and owner. You are my hypnotized slave and I am your mistress...it is your duty to serve...it is your pleasure to obey...

Even though the video was quickly ending, he did not notice as he was too focused on the beautiful Princia Ramode, his mistress, telling him the principles that would govern his new life.

-Meet me tomorrow at the specific time and address written on the screen. I shall see you there to receive your pledge of submission and servitude to my person as well as give you specific orders for you to follow.

The address and time appearing on the screen, the video abruptly stopped, snapping Captain Falcon out of his hypnotic trance. Still thinking about his lovely new mistress and her alluring belly dance, he could not wait to meet her in person.

The very next day, he arrived at the Mute city hotel, close to the hour which was ordered by Princia. Entering the building, he could see that there were a lot of fellow racers there. Not minding them for a second, he went to where Princia resided during the F-Zero tournaments. Arriving at her chamber straight on time, she opened the door before he could even knock, a sign she knew he would be here exactly at the hour she requested. Seeing her in real life after witnessing her dancing skill made him realize how smittingly beautiful she truly was, a sign of how worthy she was to command him.

Letting him enter, she took a good look at him and could see, even with his helmet on, that he was under her power in an almost complete way. The Mandala dance ritual she recorded and sent to every racer in the tournament had done wonders, hypnotizing them all. With the last one still left to fully enthral, Captain Falcon, she could almost say that she was the secret mistress of F-Zero. Letting him approach her a bit, she spoke up:

-You may approach me slave...come and kneel before me in servitude.

Captain Falcon, hearing her command, obeyed immediately, kneeling before this vision of pure beauty, his deserving mistress.

-Face my belly and listen very carefully, slave. From now on, you shall cooperate with me and my numerous slaves to make sure I win every race I participate in. If I approach your position, you will let me pass, but make it look like a struggle, make it look real.

-It shall be done as you ordered, Princia Ramode, mistress of my dreams.

-Good, your obedience and cooperative attitude has earned you a reward. You may kiss my belly.

Not having to hear it twice, Captain Falcon kissed her belly in passion, loving the warm, smooth and soft skin of his mistress. Attaining and touching the very object of his desire finally concluded the spell put on him by Princia, locking his mind on this state of blissful slavery forever.

Princia, pleased that the famous Captain Falcon was now her loving slave, prepared herself, her legendary career was only starting now that every racer would obey and adore her for the remaining of their life...


End file.
